Losing Control
by LittleBuzzBuzz
Summary: Sam is too stubborn to see that her abusive boyfriend is a real threat to her, but things start to change when Danny Phantom intervenes when he sees a fight turn physical.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there fellow readers. I am back with another angst filled story, as per usual. This story is going to be about domestic abuse mainly to raise awareness of it. Domestic abuse can happen to anyone: race, religion, sexuality, ect. does not matter and there is no excuse for it.**

 **Now that my rant is over, the story shall begin.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was just the right temperature, and it seemed like the perfect morning for most people to wake up to. The only thing was, Sam Manson was _not_ a morning person, so when her alarm clock went off, the morning sun she opened her eyes to did nothing but irritate her to no end. The only reason she got up, other than school, was to shut her curtains to keep the sun out. After that, she sighed as she walked into her private bathroom and locked the door, ready to start her routine. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to ignore the black eye that was forming on the right side of her face. It wasn't that bad; nothing makeup couldn't fix. She took out her phone and put her music on shuffle as she started her makeup routine. It was hard to apply anything on the right side since it was sensitive from the bruise forming. She had her boyfriend to thank for that. An argument went south and she ended up punching him in the face and caused a bloody nose, so he returned the favor. She didn't blame him. After all, it was only fair.

Sam wasn't ignorant; she knew she was in a toxic relationship, but her and Callum have just been together for so long. She had anger issues and violent outbursts that he was able to deal with, even if he had violent outbursts of his own. Was she scared of him? Not at all. They may give each other physical injuries, but she wasn't afraid. Callum could never do anything worse than a few hits. Besides, they were loyal to each other even after almost two years of dating. Did she love him? She supposed so. No one else would be able to deal with her the way he does. She finished covering any signs of injuries successfully and continued to get ready for the day with an outfit change. She replaced her over sized shirt and shorts with black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and of course her trusty combat boots. After that, she made her way downstairs, heading for the bus stop that would take her to the prison she called high school.

It was a short ride from her house to the school, but she was happy to be off such a compact bus. She headed to her locker to get all the books she needed for her first class. She then closed her locker to see Callum standing next to her. His dark brown hair was cut short, he had plugs in his ears, an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow, and did not look happy.

"I've got bad news." He started, not making her morning any better. "You know how we wanted to go see Dumpty Humpty? Well, the tickets are sold out." She rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Damn, I was really excited about it." She groaned.

"I'll make it up. Why don't I take you to dinner instead?" He asked as they started to walk down the hall way together.

"I mean it _barely_ makes up for missing Dumpty Humpty, but it will have to do." She said jokingly.

"We'll go to that vegan restaurant you love so much." He said, causing Sam to slow her pace.

"That's really expensive. Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's the least I can do. Especially because of..." He didn't finish his thought, but his eyes focused on the bruised spot on Sam's face that she had covered up with makeup. He stopped short, causing Sam to stop as well. "You know I didn't mean it, right?" He asked, his voice more somber and sincere. "I guess I just lost control, but I'm going to make it up to you. I don't know how, but I will. You only deserve the best, babe, and I'm going to give it to you." The warning bell rang, and Callum kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you after class." He said before walking off down the hallway. Sam watched him go and ignored the students rushing all around her to get to class on time. Sometimes Callum's words and actions left her empty, but sometimes he could make her feel like the only girl in the world. Other times, she really didnt know if their relationship was worth it. At the same time, she knew she could leave whenever she wanted to, and the time didn't seem right to her. As usual, she shrugged off her thoughts and proceeded to class, making her way through the threshold of the door as soon as the final bell rang.

School went on as it usually did; class after class, sitting at lunch with Callum and his friends, suffering through gym, only to suffer class after class again for the rest of the day. After the last bell rang, it was time to go through the usual after school activities, which included a long walk or drive to Callum's house. Him and Sam hung out for a little bit most days after school. Sometimes Sam would rather just go home and be alone, but she kept that to herself. Not that she didn't like spending time with Callum, but sometimes it was good for her to focus on herself instead of being with Callum all the time. They were on the couch together watching whatever was on television as Callum droned on about his day. Sam tuned it out until he tapped her on her knee.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" He asked her.

"What is it?" She responded.

"Tucker had my flash drive since he was working on our science project, but he left it at his friend's house. You know Danny, right?"

"Fenton?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna drop it off soon, but I have to take a shower. Can you wait down here and answer the door if he comes?"

"Yeah, I got it." She said as Callum stood up from the couch.

"Great. Thanks, babe. I'll be quick." He said as he headed towards the stairs. Sam extended her feet on the couch as Callum ascended to the second floor. She sure didn't mind some alone time, especially since she could get a head start on her homework. She was halfway through a work sheet when the door bell rang, and she assumed it was Danny with the flash drive. She left her books on the couch and got up to answer the door. When she swung the door open, she saw Danny standing there. The sun made his black hair shine and his blue eyes landed on her with a hint of confusion in them.

"Oh, hey Sam. I didn't think you'd be here, but I should have expected that, huh?" He said with a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm Callum's messenger right now. He's in the shower, so I have to take ahold of his responsibilities." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess that means he informed you about the flash drive," He said as he reached into his back pocket to pull out said flash drive.

"Of course." He was about to hand it to her, but pulled back last second.

"Be very careful. This is top secret information." He joked as he held it out to her.

"Oh yeah, information on genetic mutations are so confidential." She said sarcastically as she took it from him. He chuckled as she stuffed the flash drive into her back pocket.

"Well, I'll let you get back to... Whatever you and Callum do together." He said with a slight laugh. "I'll see you in school." She waved him goodbye before shutting the door and walking back to the couch. At the same time, Callum was coming down the stairs in a change of clean clothes.

"Nice kid. Too bad his parents are freaks." He said as he plopped down next to Sam.

"They're not freaks. Having an uncommon career in paranormal studies doesn't make them psychos." She defended.

"Sam, they're crack-pot ghost hunters."

"They're scientists! And they aren't crack-pots since they're actually successful. Leave their interests alone."

"Babe, relax. You don't have to get all defensive. It's not like I'm gonna hold it against the kid. I happen to like Danny." He said. She crossed her arms and sank into the back of the couch.

"Whatever. Well, I'm going to start heading home anyway." She stated she as started to pack her books into her backpack.

"Oh, okay. Text me when you're home then." He said as he walked her to the door. He leaned forward and she welcomed his chaste kiss before she turned away. The walk back to her house wasn't very long, and before she knew it, she was back inside her room. She finished her homework before dinner and finished the evening off by lounging in her room. Her headphones were hooked on her head and she droned in and out of her music, eventually falling into a nap. An hour later, she slowly woke to a completely different genre than she began with. She lifted her head to see makeup smudges on her sleeves and realized that her foundation was coming off. She sat up and ditched the shirt all together before throwing on a different shirt, then walked to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and could see the black eye she was trying to hide. It wasn't bad to begin with, but having a blue bump right below your eye suddenly appear was pretty suspicious. She supposed there was no use hiding it since she was alone, so she washed off all her makeup until her face was bare. That's when she stared at her face, taking in every blemish; the only one being the one Callum gave to her. She brushed it off like she usually did, something that was more dangerous than she realized. This week was a black eye, what could next week possibly have in store? To Sam, she wasn't worried. It was like she wasn't effected anymore by it; a sad truth that would only make things more dangerous for her in the long run.

* * *

 **So please review if you like it and I will continue this. I appreciate it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was deep into her walk in closet, trying to find something nice to wear. Tonight was her and Callum's date to her favorite vegan restaurant, the Lily Flower. Tonight was supposed to be the Dumpty Humpty concert, but they substituted that for the restaurant instead. It was a pretty expensive place for two teenagers, so she wanted to look the part. She had her hands on a black sundress and was deeply considering it until her phone rang from her back pocket. She held the dress with her left hand and answered the call with her right.

"Hello?"

"Stop what you're doing." Callum said from the other end.

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

"I scored two Dumpty Humpty tickets off these people who didnt want theirs. Forget the restaurant, we're seeing Dumpty Humpty tonight!" He exclaimed excitingly.

"Seriously?" She asked, not minding this pleasant surprise.

"Yup. I'm coming soon to get you, so be ready."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and forgot the sundress all together. She slipped on a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black crop top that could almost be passable as a sports bra. Considering she was going to be standing in a hot, disgusting crowd, she didn't see a problem with it. She walked into her bathroom and used the mirror to put her hair up in a high ponytail. A few minutes later she got a text from Callum that said he was outside, so she hooked her backpack around her shoulders and made her way downstairs. Callum was outside, leaning on the hood of his parked car wearing a Dumpty Humpty muscle shirt, jeans and hightops. Sam locked her door behind her and walked towards Callum's car.

"Nope." Callum said, shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked, caught off guard since she was expecting a proper greeting.

"You're not wearing that."

"I can wear whatever I want to wear." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm your boyfriend. I get a say in this, too."

"Exactly. You're my boyfriend, not my third parent."

"Don't talk to me like that." He said angrily, getting off of his car and walking towards her.

"I'm wearing whatever I want. It's an indoor concert; it's going to be a thousand degrees."

"I dont want people looking at you in that. Your body is for my eyes only. Do you not respect that?" Callum asked, his tone getting more stern and hard.

" _I_ do whatever I want to with _my_ body. If _you_ don't respect that, you can just fuck off." She wasn't even shocked when he didn't hesitate to smack her in the face, but then he took her roughly by the arm and started to drag her towards her house.

"If you don't want to listen to me, I'll force you to." Sam fought back, trying to escape his grip.

"Get off me!"

"Shut up!" He threw her to the ground when he got tired of her resisting. She expected him to kick her while she was down, so she braced herself, but Callum was suddenly shoved so hard he nearly flew five feet back. Confused, Sam looked up to see Danny Phantom standing there, and her body basically went into shock. She had heard of the teen ghost hero before and has even seen him from afar, but she never thought she would ever encounter him face to face. His hair was pure white and when he looked at her, she tried not to gasp at how green his eyes were.

"Are you okay?" He asked, offering his hand. She hesitated on taking it, but remembered this ghost was good unlike the rest of the ghosts that haunted Amity Park.

"I'm fine." She replied, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Callum groaned from his spot on the sidewalk, and Danny walked over to him.

"Who the hell..." Callum groaned as he started to sit up.

"Oh, that was me." Callum's eyes widened when he saw Danny Phantom standing above him. "My name's Danny Phantom. Everyone calls me Phantom. Or Danny. I don't have a preference. Anyway, I saw you hit your girlfriend, so I decided to hit _you_ into the sidewalk. I think it's pretty fair, don't you?" Obviously at a loss for words, Callum couldn't think of anything to say, and when he did talk, it just sounded stupid.

"Umm, we have a concert to go to. If you don't mind-" He started, but Sam cut him off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said, crossing her arms. Callum finally stood up and tried to walk over to Sam, but Danny stood between them.

"Why not? After all the trouble I went through to get you those tickets?" He asked.

"Go without me. I don't want to be near you." She turned and stormed off into her house, slamming the door behind her. Callum sighed and shook his head, but now that Sam was gone, Danny took this opportunity to turn his attention on Callum.

"If I ever see you lay a hand on her again, I will vaporize you." He threatened, his hands glowing green to emphasize that he really wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Callum put his hands up defensively.

"It was a slip up. It won't happen again." He said, getting more and more nervous by the way Danny was eyeing him.

"I hope you mean that." He said before he flew off into the sky, leaving Callum dumbfounded on the sidewalk. He was glad he decided to fly to Tucker's instead of drive. If he didn't intervene, things could have been a lot worse. He never thought Sam would fall victim to an abusive relationship, but things like these could happen to anybody. He spotted Tucker's house and floated above his room before turning intangible and dropping down.

"Hey." He said to Tucker, who was sitting at his computer desk. He turned around in his chair as Danny turned back into his human form. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something on the way here."

"Let me guess. It was ghost related." Tucker said.

"No, it was human related." Danny corrected as he walked over to the computer and pulled up the red beanie bag chair to sit in.

"Really? That's different. What was it?" Tucker asked, now curious.

"You can't speak about this to _anyone_ , okay?"

"Yeah, just tell me."

"Your lab partner is an asshole. I saw him hit Sam outside her house, and I bet it's not the first or last time."

"Wait, Callum? Callum abuses Sam?" Tucker asked, almost in disbelief. "I would have never thought. Callum's so nice and Sam is just... tough."

"Well, I saw it with my own two eyes. Poor Sam. Callum doesn't deserve her."

"It's gonna be hard to hide my hatred every time I see him now."

"I want to keep an eye on her." Danny said, causing Tucker to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You mean like spy?"

"Don't say it like that. I just need to start talking to her more. I don't care if Callum doesn't like it." Tucker shook his head and turned his attention back to the game he was playing on his computer.

"You're starting a war, man."

"Then I'll make sure Callum loses."

* * *

School the next day was just a game to Sam. It's like she was playing hide and go seek, except she _didn't_ want Callum to find her. She'd been avoiding him all day and refused to talk to him last night. She wasn't avoiding him because she was afraid; she didn't fear Callum at all. She was only avoiding him because if she saw him, she'd explode in rage and she'd rather not make a huge scene in the middle of the school hall way. She was at her locker, trying to exchange her books as quick as possible before Callum could spot her when she felt a presence next to her. She hesitantly looked to her right, expecting Callum, but was pleasantly surprised to see Danny.

"Oh, hey." She greeted.

"You know Callum's been looking for you?" He asked her, causing her to roll her eyes. Of course Danny knew the situation, he just had to play dumb to keep his ghost half a secret.

"Yeah." She replied simply, shutting her locker.

"Avoiding him?" Danny asked as they started to walk down the hall way together.

"I'm pissed at him. I don't want to see him. I'm just gonna hide out in the nurse's office this period. I have lunch and so does Callum."

"Don't do that. Don't you have other friends to be with?" Danny asked.

"...Not really." Sam answered, almost hesitantly.

"You're saying you have zero friends?"

"Callum's friends are my friends, but they're his boys. They always take his side over mine."

"Sit with me and Tucker. We have the same lunch period."

"What if Callum sees us?" She asked, stopping at the doors of the cafeteria.

"We'll sit outside. No big deal." He said, nodding towards the cafeteria and opening the door for her. They walked in together and passed by Danny's usual table where Tucker was sitting, already devouring his burger. "We're going to the outside world." Danny told him, picking up his tray.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted, following Danny and Sam through the back doors of the cafeteria. They walked to the farthest table from the building where Danny dropped Tucker's tray. "Why'd you take my food?" Tucker asked, grabbing his burger as if Danny would take it away from him again.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have gotten up if I didn't." He replied as him and Sam sat down across from him.

"New friend?" Tucker asked, referring to Sam.

"I'm avoiding Callum. He's been pissing me off lately." Sam said.

"Yeah, he mentioned you in lab class."

"What did he say?"

"That you wouldn't talk to him. He wouldn't say why though." Tucker said, earning a glare from Danny.

"We just got into an argument. Things were said and things were done that I'm not happy about." Sam said, crossing her arms and looking over Tucker's shoulder to see Callum emerge from the cafeteria doors. "Speak of the devil." She muttered as her shoulders drooped. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but he couldn't have waited until after school?

"Do you want me to say something to him?" Danny asked her as Callum spotted them. Sam sighed heavily as Callum hurried over to their location.

"No, I got it." She said, leaving the table and pulling Callum to the side. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I just want you to talk to me, babe. Let me apologize-" He started, only to get cut off by Sam.

"Like you always do?" She interjected.

"Sam, I'm here. I'm owning up to my mistakes. I'm not saying I'm right, _you're_ the one who's right."

"I know I am."

"Come on, I'm here because I want to make things right. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing." He interrupted, "I'll make you a deal. I can always be wrong and you can always be right. That could save us from a lot of fights, huh?" He said with a slight smile.

"Do you actually mean that?" She asked, knowing it would just slowly fade away like all the other promises.

"Of course I do. I want to keep my girl happy." He said, looping his arm around her shoulders and walking back with her to the cafeteria. Danny shook his head after they left and focused his attention back on Tucker.

"How does he do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Tucker questioned.

"Get her back."

"He's obviously manipulative. Plus, they've been together for a while."

"So?"

"It's scary to start all over." Tucker said with a small shrug.

"It doesn't have to be."

"What are you gonna do? Break them up?" Tucker asked amusingly.

"No, I think Callum has that covered. Sam will leave, it's just a matter of when. In the meantime, I'm gonna try to get close to her." He answered.

"Dude, you're pushing it."

"No, I'm not. Someone has to protect her, and that someone is going to be me."

* * *

 **He's such a hero ;***

 **So guys, please review. I can't update if I don't think people are reading. I also want to know your thoughts, like how much you hate Callum, what you think of him and Sam's relationship, what you think will happen between Danny and Sam or even Danny and Callum. I like to see what you guys think will happen. So please review, and I will see you guys later :P**


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like all was forgiven and back to normal between the dysfunctional couple only after a few days, and it didn't take long before they found themselves alone in Sam's house. Her parents weren't going to be home for a while, so of course they decided to take advantage of it. They were on Sam's bed, both of their shirt's off, and things were getting rough. It's not like Sam wasn't acustom to it, they usually played rough, but this time felt different. She was laying under Callum when he suddenly flipped her over, holding her arms behind her back.

"Callum," She warned, "that kinda hurts." He obviously ignored her, and his grip on her arms only tightened. "Cal-" She tried to warn again, but grunted when he started to twist her arm in an uncomfortable position, almost as if he were trying to break it.

"Okay, get off me!" She managed to shift her weight and escape his grasp, elbowing him in the ribs, and he clutched his stomach as he fell over. She practically shoved him off the bed before jumping off of it and opening the door. "Get out." She demanded.

"Seriously?" He asked as he stood up, only to be attacked by his clothes that Sam was throwing at him.

"If you don't understand the word no, then leave!" She commanded as she tried to push Callum towards the open door.

"Sam, I'm sorry-" He tried to say, but Sam practically pushed him out and slammed the door. She quickly locked it, but heard banging on the other side almost right after. "I'm sorry! Just let me in and I'll make up for it, okay?" He was pleading through the door, but Sam ignored him and headed towards her private bathroom. She locked the door behind her and used her radio to drown out the sounds of Callum pounding against the door. She wasn't going to spare him a single word after what he did. That was the worst position he could have put her in, and he thinks she could forgive that quickly? Her phone lighting up pulled her from her thoughts, and she picked it up to see Callum trying to text and call her. She put her phone on silent and flipped it face down so she couldn't see the screen. All she had to do now was get lost in her music and try to relax.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Danny decided to end his nightly patrol. Despite being seventeen, he still had a curfew of eleven o'clock, which is better than the ten o'clock curfew he used to have when he was younger. Since had two hours to spare, he decided to check on Sam to see how she was doing. He flew to her house and floated by the only window with the light on.

The curtain was drawn back and he could see her sitting at the foot of her bed cross legged gripping a small pillow in the shape of a bat and staring blankly at her flatscreen across the room. He knocked on her window, which thankfully got her attention. She just looked directly at him, a bit confused before staring at the flatscreen again. He guessed that was his invitation inside and phased through the window.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, noticing her silence and getting a bad vibe.

"I'm good." She replied back. He floated towards her bed, but stopped when a strong scent hit him in his senses. As he floated down above the bed next to her, he noticed she smelt like it a little as well.

"Did you hotbox your bathroom?" He asked her.

"Yup." Was all she said.

"You do that often?"

"Only on days I want to." Danny didn't respond, unsure if she was being vague on purpose or if she was too baked to realize what she was saying. Noticing his confusion, Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't do it often. Especially not here. My parents would kill me if they knew." She paused to look over at him. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked.

"I was just checking in on you. You know, to see if you were okay." He replied.

"Well, I'm just peachy." She said sarcastically, drawing her attention towards the television again. In the corner of his eye, Danny could see her phone light up from its spot on her nightstand. He quietly floated over to it and saw Callum's ID come up on her lock screen.

"Callum is your boyfriend, right? Did you know he's been trying to reach you?" He asked. She couldn't help but feel like he's said that to her before, but she just blamed it on the spliff she just smoked.

"Yes."

"You're purposely not getting back to him? Why? Did he do something?"

"No," She started, "I just haven't gotten around to answer him." Danny crossed his arms and floated down to the ground.

"You're stoned and staring at a television and you're saying you're too busy to answer your boyfriend?" He pressed on, knowing she was lying. She rolled her eyes and tried to brush it off.

"I'm just annoyed with him. It's no big deal. It's a relationship; it happens." She said, trying to push it off as much as possible. Danny had his suspicions, but he didn't want to force it considering she seemed sensitive about the topic. All he wanted was to just help her feel better.

"You hungry?" He asked. Considering it was off topic, he expected her to be caught off guard, but she responded right away.

"I'm starving." She replied.

"Of course you are." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm calling you high. Now get up and put some pants on. We'll fly somewhere for food." Sam cocked her head, looking at him questionably.

"Fly? What do you mean fly? Fly with you?" She asked.

"Who else? Why, are you scared?" He teased.

"Are you gonna drop me?" Despite her cautiousness, he laughed.

"I'm not gonna drop you. Trust me, I got you."

"Umm... Okay." She finally said hesitantly. She got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. Danny turned around as she pulled on black sweats and slipped on vans. He continued to stare out the window until he felt her presence next to him. He turned to face her, and she approached him only to take a step back.

"So how does this go? Do you just..." She trailed off as she awkwardly raised her arms up as a sign that he could take her. Danny chuckled to himself as he took her right hand and wrapped it around his neck before picking her up bridal style.

"I won't make fun of you if you throw up." He said jokingly before phasing through the window and flying off into the night sky. He felt her grip tighten on him, afraid she might fall to her death and splatter all over the sidewalk, but Danny would never let that happen. After a few minutes in the air, he could feel her relax in his arms. Instead of looking terrified, it seemed like she was enjoying the view.

"Flying is fun, right?" He said, looking down at her.

"It takes a bit to get used to." She admitted. She noticed that he was flying towards Amity Park's most popular fast food place the Nasty Burger, and he placed her down on top of the building.

"You want a burger?" He asked her.

"I'm vegan." She replied, causing him to shake his head in disapproval.

"Gross, but I'm on it." He phased into the building, leaving her alone on the rooftop, but not for long. After a few moments he reappeared with a small container of french fries.

"Did you steal those?" She asked skeptically.

"No, I paid for it."

"Did they freak out?" He laughed as they sat at the edge of the building, their feet dangling off.

"A little. I guess they're not used to seeing a ghost order food." He replied, handing her the fries.

"Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome, Sam." She raised an eyebrow as she lifted a fry out of its container.

"I dont remember telling you my name." She queried, popping the fry in her mouth.

"I heard Callum say it the other day." He lied, cursing at himself for not keeping a low cover.

"I didn't."

"Well, you're high. You're judgment's impaired." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"That wore off a while ago."

"Yeah, well, speaking of Callum, are violent confrontations frequent?" He asked, causing her to look down.

"Not really. We both just get carried away sometimes."

"Are you afraid of him?" She scoffed before shaking her head.

"No, but he tries to make me." Danny's brow furred.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He has a really weird hobby: throwing knives. He's really good at it; rarely misses, and he never let's me forget that."

"You don't want to leave?" She lifted her head, staring off into the distance in front of her.

"I don't know. I can get really fed up with his shit sometimes, but I feel like he's the only one who would be able to handle me in a relationship. You know?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Not really. I don't date." He said.

"Really? I'm sure there's hundreds of girls who would want to be the girlfriend of a famous hero."

"There are, but I don't have time." Sam laughed, catching him off guard. "You don't believe me?" He asked.

"You're sitting here with me talking about life and shit and you're saying you don't have time for it? You're literally doing it right now." He smiled, mostly because she was.

"What can I say? You're the exception." He said, looking down at the street view. "We can go back whenever you want." He added, looking to his right to see her already looking at him.

"I dont want to, honestly, but I have to. I have school tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take you back." He picked up the empty fry container and threw it off the building as they stood up.

"Hey! That's littering!" She yelled, watching as the container landed in the empty parking lot.

"What are you, an environmentalist?" He joked.

"Yes, actually." She replied, his smile dropping.

"Oh... Didn't mean to offend you." He said as he picked her up bridal style.

"It's whatever. Let's go." He flew off the building, flying slower than he normally would for Sam's sake. It only took a couple of minutes to get back to her house, and he landed in her room where he placed her down.

"Well, you have a good night." He said as he floated towards the window.

"Wait!" She said, making him turn around. "When will I see you again?" She asked, causing Danny to smile.

"Sooner than you think." He replied before phasing through her window and taking off into the night.

* * *

 **They're so cute, they just don't know it yet XD**

 **So I just remembered something... review replies! If I start getting more reviews, I'll answer you guys specifically after each chapter like I used to do with my old stories. I think it's a fun way to interact, don't you? Anyway, I'll see you guys whenever I post the next chapter :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you went on a date?" Tucker asked, though his eyes were stuck on the screen of his PDA.

"It wasn't a date. We just ate and talked." Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

" _You_ took her out. You ate food that _you_ paid for."

"I take you out and buy you food. Are we dating?"

"Contrary to popular belief, no." Tucker answered, making Danny chuckle.

"Exactly. It's no different." He looked up to see Sam walk into the cafeteria. She was alone, so he assumed that her and Callum still weren't talking. She spotted them and joined them at their table.

"Hey, guys." She said as she sat down next to Danny.

"Hey. No Callum?" Danny asked.

"He's gonna be late. He's making up a test."

"Oh... So you guys are talking?" Danny asked, causing Sam to look at him quizzically.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Danny cursed at himself, remembering that only Danny Phantom knew about the fight, not Danny Fenton. He guessed they must have made up again, even if Callum didn't deserve it.

"Hungry?" Tucker asked, saving Danny from an awkward situation. "Today is sloppy joe day."

"She's vegan, Tucker." Danny interjected.

"I don't eat school lunch to begin with, but yeah, I am. How did you know that?" She asked Danny.

"You told me."

"When?"

"I don't know, but I could have sworn you told me." Sam just shrugged it off, setting her backpack down on top of the table.

"Whatever. What are you playing, Tucker?" She asked, noticing the gameplay on his PDA.

"Doomed. Not that you would know." He responded, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"Why? 'Cause I'm a girl? I happen to _destroy_ in that game. I could probably destroy you easily." Tucker scoffed, as if he found that hard to believe.

"Prove it." He said simply.

"Okay." She took his PDA out of his hands despite protests from him and searched her user name up for him. "I'll play you tonight. Just send me a request." She said, giving Tucker his PDA back. His eyes widened when he saw her game avatar.

" _You're_ Chaos?" He exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, taking the PDA out of Tucker's hands to see for himself. "Dude, you're one of the hardest players to beat in this game! Trust me, we've tried."

"Still want to challenge me?" She asked Tucker, a smug smile on her face.

"I forfeit." He mumbled as Danny handed him back his PDA. Sam snickered at Tucker's defeat, causing him to stick out his tongue.

"Real mature." She said sarcastically.

"I never said I was."

"You should teach us." Danny interjected, getting their attention.

"Teach you about Doomed?" Sam asked to clarify.

"Yeah. I mean, you're one of the best players, and they always say learn from the best."

"Now you're just buttering me up so I'll agree."

"Maybe." She eyed the both of them before shrugging.

"Okay. Sure." She grabbed Tucker's PDA from out of his hands once again, and he threw a glare in her direction.

"Why is everyone abusing my PDA today?" He commented.

"I'm just giving you my number, that way I can tell both of you when to get online and we can video chat. Then you can learn from the master." She said with a light smirk. Tucker snatched the PDA from her and held it closely to his chest.

"Aren't you gonna abuse Danny's phone, too? It's only fair." He said.

"I already have his number, so no." She replied.

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you guys are just adorable."

"Tucker-" Danny started, only to be interrupted.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. I really don't mature."

"I've noticed." Sam commented.

"Tucker still has the humor of an eighth grader." They heard from behind them. They turned to see Callum, and to their dismay, sat down next to Sam. "But I'm okay with it. It makes science class a lot more interesting." He said, placing an arm around Sam's shoulders. He pulled her in for a kiss, even if Sam wasn't into it. She was never a fan of public display of affection, and Callum knew that. She knew he was only doing it to claim dominance over the boys, showing that Sam was his and only his. Said boys, on the other hand, weren't falling for his fake facade. They knew what he was really like, even if Sam didn't know it.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, science can be fun." Tucker said half-heartedly.

"If you guys don't mind me taking her away, we're going to sit at our usual table." Callum said, not waiting for a response before taking Sam by the arm and almost pulling her away.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked before they got to their table, taking her arm back.

"Don't scold me in front of people." He said sternly.

"No one is listening. And why can't I sit with Danny and Tucker?"

"Because we always sit with Mike and Ed, so let's go."

"I'd rather sit with Danny and Tucker. You guys are always talking to each other and not me. I just sit there."

"I'll make sure they include you then." He said before taking her arm again and tugging her towards their usual table. Danny looked over at Tucker who also watch the lover's confrontation.

"What a dick." Tucker said bluntly, only causing Danny to nod in agreement. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"You dare me?" Danny asked, glaring in Callum's direction.

"No, 'cause you'll actually do it."

"Let's just go. I don't even want to see him." Danny said as he stood up. Tucker followed pursuit and left the table to trail behind Danny as he made his way to the cafeteria doors. Sam watched the both of them leave, wishing she could get up and go with them. Instead, she sighed, knowing she had no choice but to stay at a table where she was ignored most of the period.

* * *

"Dead again! Maybe you guys are unteachable." Sam said jokingly through her headset. She was in her room on her computer, video chatting with Danny and Tucker as they played Doomed together.

"Maybe you're just a bad teacher." Tucker countered.

"I don't think that. We've definitely improved, but not enough to get to level twelve." Danny added.

"Well, I'm a tutor, not a miracle worker." Sam joked. "But in all seriousness you guys aren't half bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tucker said.

"It is."

"But I have to go. It's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow. You guys should sleep soon, too. Especially you, Danny." Tucker added, knowing Danny had a rough sleeping schedule because of random ghost attacks.

"Thanks, see ya." He said quickly as he ended the video call with him.

"Busy day tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I like to pick up trash in polluted areas before school. It relaxes me." He said jokingly, causing Sam to crack a smile.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Well, I'm not an environmentalist like you." She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, and Danny already knew he had slipped up again.

"I don't remember telling you that." She said.

"Well, you also don't remember telling me you were vegan and you did, so I think it's just you." He said, trying to cover his tracks.

"I really don't remember telling you."

"Maybe _you're_ the one who needs more sleep. Starting tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before closing down their video chat. Sam sighed and closed her laptop. Getting answers out of Danny seemed impossible, which led her to believe he was hiding something. In reality, she was technically hiding something as well, so Danny was off the hook for now. She'd find out soon enough, even if she had to force it out of him.

* * *

 **Omg you guys, it's time for review replies to start :D I hope all of you have a good Turkey genocide day!**

 **Guest: You got it :)**

 **Fan12: I know. What a hero :3**

 **sammansonrepilica: Good question. First off, I feel like getting the munchies after smoking is something that almost everyone knows. If anything, I'm sure he learned it from music or the internet in general. I know when I hear something that I'm not sure the meaning of, I look it up just to know. I hope that made sense ^^'**

 **BEWARE: You're ridiculous XD But glad you hate Callum XD**

 **ShadowDragon357: Yeah, everything about them is toxic. Basically, they shouldn't be together in the first place.**

 **Chloee0x0: Oh, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough MWAHAHAHAHA**

 **ChaoticMinds: A safe word XD I mean, you're definitely right. That's always a good thing to have just in case.**

 **Poksie: Right? XD**

 **Hispanicin: Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not dead, only on the inside. I decided I should update before I go back to school next Monday. Anyway, read on my children.**

* * *

"Get wrecked, Mike!" Callum shouted as he won yet another game of Rocket League. Mike only sighed and gave up his controller to Ed since his defeat meant it was his turn to verse Callum. Sam, on the other hand, was not amused. Although she could probably wreck all three guys at the same time in this game, she'd rather be home. Callum decided to drag her to his house while he hung out with everyone, even if he knew she didn't want to go. He always told her that Mike and Ed were her friends, too, but she didn't feel that way at all. All she did was text Danny and Tucker the whole time, telling them how she'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"Sam, it's your turn." Ed pointed out. Sam barely noticed he was talking to her and looked up from her phone blankly.

"What?" She asked.

"It's your turn." He repeated, passing her the controller.

"Who are you talking to?" Callum interrupted.

"I'm in a group chat with Danny and Tucker." She said. She expected him to get angry, and he probably was, but he kept his cool near Mike and Ed.

"Tell them I said hi." Was his response. She knew he was only calm because he didn't want to make a scene in front of Mike and Ed; she suddenly didn't mind their presence anymore. It didn't really matter since she was going to leave anyway. She'd been here the entire day and wanted to have time to herself.

"Just take it back. I'm actually going to go home. I'll see you guys later." She said, giving Ed the controller back before standing up. Callum watched Sam leave his room before giving Mike his controller.

"You guys play. I'll be back." He followed Sam down the stairs and stopped her at the door.

"You're just gonna bail on us?" He asked.

"I'm just going home. I've been hanging out with you guys all day." She responded.

"You have plans?"

"I just want to play Doomed."

"With Danny and Tucker?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"So you really are annoyed that I talk to them? Why? Just because they're guys?"

"I don't want anyone taking you from me."

"They're just my friends. You really need to stop. You're pissing me off."

" _I'm_ pissing you off?" He asked, getting more and more angry with her tone.

"Yes! You can't control my entire life!" She tried turning towards the door, but Callum gripped her by her forearm. She cried out when she felt his nails break her skin as his grip on her tightened.

"Do _not_ leave! I'm not done talking to you!" He yelled.

"You're seriously hurting me! Let go!" Although she expected him to drag her back upstairs, his grip loosened and he released her. Sam reclaimed her arm, seeing blood draw from the nail marks he created.

"You can go." He said quietly, even though he didn't want her to. Sam, on the other hand, wasted no time as she exited through the door. She didn't even care that she had to walk home, she was just glad that she was out of that house. It seemed like Callum has been way more aggressive lately than usual. She assumed it was because of her newfound friendship with Danny and Tucker, but that was tough shit for him. She wasn't going to let him control who she was able to be friends with, especially when these two friends actually cared about her.

When she got to her house, she headed straight up to her room. She was changing into sweats and a T-shirt when she realized her forearm was already forming bruises. She groaned at the sight; yet another injury she has had to hide. She grabbed a hoodie to wear in order to cover it before she went on her laptop to play Doomed. After a few games she yawned, noticing it was around nine o'clock. She supposed she could play a few more games, but a knock at the window diverted her attention. The only one who did that was Phantom, so she ran over to the window, hoping she was right. She threw back the curtains to see him floating there, waving when he saw her. She motioned for him to come in as she walked back to her computer desk.

"You came back." She said.

"I told you I would." He responded as he floated next to her. "Oh, you're playing Doomed?" He asked as he saw the gameplay on her screen.

"You know Doomed?" She asked.

"Yeah, I play it all the time." He said, but noticed she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, and maybe suspicion, so he had to cover his tracks. "Well, _played_ it. Before I died." He added quickly, and her suspicion turned into pitty.

"Oh... Sorry..." She started.

"It's okay. I don't get upset about it."

"So... Can I ask about it?"

"It?" Danny asked, slightly confused.

"Your death."

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." He floated down to the ground before jumping onto her bed. He laid on his back with his hands behind his head, and even though he had claimed the bed without permission, Sam didn't mind. "This might take a while. I want to be comfy." He said, causing Sam to roll her eyes playfully. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How long ago did you die?" She asked.

"About two years ago." He answered.

"How?"

"Electrocuted."

"Shit." She said, cringing. "Does everyone turn into a ghost when they die?"

"Not everyone. Just certain people."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure yet myself." She started to rack her brains for other questions, then remembered a certain Latina witch that she hated. Paulina was always swooning over him to the point where she even had a shrine. Was the girl crazy or was there really something going on that no one knew?

"Are you dating Paulina?" She asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the subject change. He scoffed before sitting up and laughing, putting a hand on his stomach.

"That Spanish chick that's always trying to chase me down? No way." He said, still chuckling as he shook his head.

"Are you aware she has a shrine of you in her locker?" His smile disappeared and a concerned look appeared on his face instead.

"Okay, that's really creepy."

"The pretty ones happen to be the crazy ones." She said, almost jokingly.

"Well, _you're_ not crazy, so I guess it can't be true." She paused as she analyzed his statement, making sure she really heard him correctly.

"Did you just call me pretty?" She asked.

"Do you want me to call you ugly?" He countered.

"Uhh... No?" She said, baffled that the infamous Danny Phantom was here in the flesh _and_ calling her pretty. "So, why don't you date again? Besides you not having time?" She asked.

"Is that not a valid excuse?"

"No, because if you really liked somebody, you would find the time. Like you do with me." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," He started, slowly floating up from her bed, "it doesn't mean I like you in that way. I just like to talk to an actual human being with a brain."

"Which proves my point that you have time. So, what's the real reason?" She asked, knowing there was more to it. He sighed and started to float down towards the bed again, landing with his legs crossed.

"Because people see me as attention. I'm infamous, and people take advantage of that. I just want someone who likes me as Danny, not Danny Phantom." He explained, confirming Sam's suspicions.

"Well, for your information, I happen to see you as Danny, not Danny Phantom. But, you know, not in that way." She added quickly. Danny looked up to smirk at her, but Sam found it charming for some reason.

"Of course not. You've got good ol' Callum. How's he treating you?" He asked, pulling the conversation away from him and more towards her. She scoffed at his name and shot Danny a glare.

"Same old. We're fine." She responded.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll hurt him if I have to." Danny continued, getting her to chuckle.

"No need. I already have that covered." She said as she walked over to her laptop.

"If it were up to me Callum would probably have all his bones broken by now." He stated rather bluntly.

"Sometimes I hit him first." She defended.

" _You_ shouldn't be hitting him and _he_ shouldn't be hitting you. It's just toxic all around."

"Yeah, and now he's trying to keep me from my friends."

"What friends?"

"One is Tucker, the other has the same name as you. Coincidence, huh?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, thinking that maybe it wasn't.

"Danny is a common name." He defended.

"Right." She said sarcastically. She was starting to realize herself that there were too many similarities between Danny and Phantom, but she didn't feel like bullying him about it. Everyone had their own secrets; even her. "Callum always says that his friends are my friends, but that's not true. Ed only cares sometimes and Mike is kind of an asshole. I need my own friends. Danny and Tucker actually care about me and I care about them." She continued.

"So, what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. Callum is just going to have to deal with it." She responded. Danny was happy that she was able to defend her friendships, but he didn't want her getting hurt over it. He hoped that she would realize how important it was to leave Callum before she got seriously injured. A blue mist suddenly escaped from his mouth, and he groaned in frustration.

"Dammit, I thought I was done for the night." He said as he started to float.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"It's my ghost sense. It means there's a ghost around."

"I'll leave you to it, then." She said, grabbing her laptop and moving towards her bed as Danny floated away from it. He stopped at the window before looking back at her, wishing he could protect her from her bad judgments.

"Stay safe, Sam." He told her before he left through the window. She looked up to watch him leave, but he was already gone. She sighed as she closed her laptop before laying down on her bed. It was strange to know that the ghost hero of the town actually cared about her. In a way it actually made her feel safe, and was the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I do not own Rocket League, although I do love to play it. Please review guise. I like to know your opinions on the characters and stuff. It fuels my writing and my soul. Thank you! :D**

 **sammansonrepilica: Thank you. I'm really trying to keep everyone in character even though they are a little older. Yeah, everyone about now hates Callum. We'll have to see if he ever gets what he deserves...**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **Renigee: Oh, totally.**

 **Fan12: Indeed it does.**

 **BEWARE: If this was you, he'd be dead by now XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I going to regret leaving you all unsupervised?" Sam asked. She had just pulled up to Mike's house to drop Callum off. It was Mike's brother's twenty first birthday and he let Mike invite Callum and Ed. Callum admitted that he was probably going to drink, so he thought the smart idea was to let Sam drop him off then pick him up later.

"No need to worry. We'll be fine." Callum answered.

"Alright. Don't make me regret this." She said as he opened the passenger door.

"I won't. I'll text you after." He kissed her before leaving, and Sam drove off immediately. Since she was free, she had invited Danny over to hangout. Callum didn't know, but what else was she supposed to do? She wasn't going to sit at home alone when she had friends she could hangout with. By the time she got to her house, Danny was already outside waiting for her.

"Do you have a car?" She asked, noticing he was always walking everywhere.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Then why are you always walking?" Well, technically he flew, but she didn't need to know that.

"This coming from an environmentalist? I thought you'd be proud." He joked as she approached him. She only smirked as she used her key to open the front door. Once they stepped inside, Danny was amazed at how spacious and luxurious it actually was. He knew she lived in a mansion, but he didn't know it would look this spectacular.

"Your house is amazing." He stated, taking in all the expensive materials used to decorate the interior.

"Yeah, my parents are kind of wealthy." She responded.

"Kind of? You live in a mansion!"

"Okay, they're a lot wealthy." She corrected. She motioned for him to follow her as they made their way up the stairs.

"Is it okay if I use your bedroom bathroom? I gotta go." Danny asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." She responded, leading him down the hall and to her room.

"Thanks." He said before going inside the bathroom. Sam took this opportunity to change into a different, more comfortable shirt to relax in. She took off her long sleeve shirt so she was just in the tank top she was wearing underneath. She went over to her drawer to find a different shirt when she realized something. How did Danny know she had her own private bathroom? This was the first time he stepped foot in her house and it seemed like he'd already been here before. When Danny came out of the bathroom, Sam turned around and crossed her arms.

"How did you know I had a bathroom in my room?" She asked.

"I've seen it on video chat." He lied quickly.

"No, you haven't."

"Maybe you never noticed."

"Oh, no. I've noticed. I've noticed a lot of things." She said, starting to walk closer to Danny. "I've noticed that you knew I was an environmentalist without telling you, or how you knew I was vegan when I never told you. You know who I did tell? Danny Phantom."

"Sam-" He tried to interject to defend himself, but there was no stopping her.

"You know who _has_ been in my room? Danny Phantom. He also knows things about my relationship that you happen to know about even when I never told you. So tell me Danny, why is that?" She asked as she got closer to him, causing him to back up into her bedroom wall. Sam had obviously put all the pieces together; he knew she would eventually. Lying wouldn't help anything since he knew Sam would call him out for it, so he decided to bargain.

"If you want to know my secret, you're gonna have to admit to yours." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Callum hits you! I've seen injuries. You even have one now." He said, pointing out the bruises on her right arm. She hadn't even realized that she was flashing it around out in the open, but it was too late now. "Don't think about lying. If you lie, I'll lie right back." He said, knowing she would. She knew there was no point in hiding it anymore. Besides, if she was right about who he was, he has already seen it happen.

"Okay! Fine! I admit it!" She said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I'm not afraid, though. Callum wouldn't do something major hurtful."

"That's not an excuse, Sam." Danny said, walking over to her.

"It's my reason and I'm sticking by it. What about you, huh?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance. "I revealed something literally no one knows about. It's your turn to do the same."

"Well," Danny started, backing away from her, "you're obviously right. I am Danny Phantom. I'll show you." A ring suddenly appeared in his midsection before it split into two, both moving in opposite directions. His hair turned white, his eyes turned green, and his normal street clothes turned into a black and white hazmat suit. He expected Sam to be shocked, but she actually scoffed at him.

"I knew it." She said.

"That's it?" He asked, expecting a whole different reaction.

"I mean, I definitely have questions. Who else knows?"

"Tucker and my older sister, Jazz." He responded as he sat down next to her at the foot of her bed.

"How did it happen?"

"Long story short, my parents built a ghost portal. I went inside it, turned it on, and then it electrocuted me. The next thing I know, I wake up like this. Turns out it made me half ghost."

"Do your parents know?" He sighed, breaking eye contact and looking down.

"I can't. I mean, they're ghost hunters. They hate ghosts, and now I am one. A part of me wants to feel like they'll accept me, but the other isn't sure. I just can't yet, you know?" He said, looking up at her through his bangs. Sam never really had a normal relationship with her own parents to begin with, so she was able to relate to him in some way.

"Yeah, I do." She responded. Danny turned back to his human form, but the bright flash caused Sam to look away.

"Sorry," He chuckled, "you'll get used to it."

"I hope. I can't afford to go blind."

"Okay, serious talk." Danny said, getting her attention, but she already knew what it was going to be about.

"I'm not talking about Callum." She said, shaking her head.

"Sam, we have to. He's dangerous!"

"He's not dangerous. He just loses his temper sometimes. I do, too." She defended.

"When I interrupted your fight that one time, I told him I would vaporize him if he did it again. He obviously didn't care because he keeps doing it. Nothing will stop him."

"Danny, I've been handling it."

"You really want to stay with him?"

"I don't know!" She sighed and looked down before falling backwards onto the bed. "I don't know. Sometimes I do, but I'm not sure. I guess not knowing is a bad sign, huh?" She asked.

"I can't tell you what you're feeling. You're gonna have to figure it out yourself." She didn't know what to think of her and Callum's relationship. It wasn't the same as it used to be. It started out innocent, but got worse and worse as they stayed together. Callum just ended up turning into a guy who was constantly letting her down, and that's not who she wanted.

"I'm tired of this depressing talk. Let's do something fun." She said, hopping off her bed. She spotted a sweatshirt hanging over her computer chair and tugged it on.

"Mall?" Danny asked.

"Sure. I love buying stuff I don't need. Let's go." She said, leading the way out of her bedroom. "Oh, Danny?" She started, stopping outside the door. "No matter what happens between us, even if for some reason we hate each other's guts at some point in the future, your secret is safe with me." She said. He smiled softly, knowing what she said was actually genuine.

"Thanks, Sam."

* * *

The day had come to an end, and sleep was all Sam was longing for. She was only in bed for only two hours when her phone notification went off, startling her awake. She groaned when she saw it was Callum messaging her, telling her to pick him up. She slipped on vans and a jacket before leaving the house grumpily, getting in her car and driving to Mike's house. She was tired, it was one in the morning, and she was not excited to deal with a very intoxicated Callum. When she pulled up to Mike's house, Callum was already outside. As soon as he got in the passenger seat, she could smell the alcohol.

"Hey, babe!" He practically yelled.

"You smell gross." She replied as she started to drive to his house.

"I probably smell like beer. I drank some." Sam tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Obviously. You're drunk."

"I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I don't remember much." He said, causing Sam to scoff.

"Of course not." He looked at her before placing his hand on her upper thigh. "Stop, I'm driving." She said, causing him to remove his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?" She sighed softly as she drove through the darkness.

"Yes, Callum."

"I wish you were there." He started, referring to the party. "It was fun, but woulda been better with you."

"That's nice of you." She responded, pulling into his driveway and parking the car. They both unbuckled their seat belts and exited the vehicle. Sam walked closely by Callum's side as he opened his door, making sure he wouldn't fall over. She then helped him up the stairs and into his room where he shut the door.

"So, what did you do today?" He asked as he slipped his shoes off.

"Not a lot, just hung out with Danny." She responded, causing him to pause. He laughed, but it seemed the goofy drunk he usually was turned into an angry one.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, moving closer to her. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing much. Just went to the mall."

"Yeah, I've noticed you guys have been getting close." He said, taking her left hand in his.

"I guess you can say that." Sam said cautiously.

"How close?" His grip moved from her hand to her wrist where he started to squeeze harshly.

"Callum-" She grunted, trying to break from his grasp.

"How close, Sam?" He asked again, his grip only getting tighter. Her wrist was burning up in pain, and since Callum showed no sign is giving in, she punched him straight across the face.

"How dare you insinuate anything like that!" She shouted, watching Callum stumble back a little. He massaged his jaw for a second before stepping up to Sam who only pushed him back again. He snapped and pushed her back harder, only to watch her head go through his wall, and she fell to the floor limp and unconscious.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN**

 **Shit just got real. Leave your reviews about how much you hate me for this cliffhanger XD**

 **ShadowDragon357: Mhmm, good point. It could be that Sam developed the behavior because of Callum. If he's doing it to her, then why correct her behavior when he won't correct his? This does get discussed in future chapters, though.**

 **GirlFish: Well, I don't think Sam is using Danny as a shield because she says many times that she isn't afraid of Callum. Until this chapter, she didn't even tell him what Callum was doing to her. She thinks that she can handle everything by herself, but that's not the case.**

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **AstroGravity Phan: Thanks :D**

 **Chloee0x0: Thank you, hopefully I didn't blow your mind too much with this chapter XD**

 **Purplerox: I appreciate that :)**

 **sammansonrepilica: Thank you. I think things have taken a turn for the worst after this chapter...**

 **ImaginativeGeek: Oh, you'll have to wait for that... :P**

 **Guest: Because she's stupid XD She thinks she has things under control, but noooope. Not after this**


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam woke up, the first thing she noticed was her splitting headache. She groaned as she touched the back of her head, feeling a bump that was almost the size of her fist. The next thing she noticed was that her vision was blurry. She could see she was still in Callum's room, but the lights seemed so bright that she had to squint. She groaned as she tried to sit up, and that's when Callum noticed she was awake from his spot at his computer desk.

"Hey, don't try to sit up." He said as he walked over to the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked, covering her face with her hands to shield herself from the lights.

"Two."

"It's only been an hour?"

"Two in the afternoon." Callum muttered, looking away as Sam slowly removed her hands from her face.

"I've been knocked out for more than twelve hours?" She asked him, but the look on his face gave away the fact that he was guilty. This was the final straw, and he must have knew it. He could have put her in a coma or gave her brain damage, and he didn't even try to take her to a hospital probably because he was only thinking of the consequences he could face. There was no way he could come back from this; he already showed her that her safety meant nothing to him. She couldn't stay with him anymore, not after this. "I'm leaving." She said, sitting up in bed even though it felt like her head could explode.

"Sam, I'm not letting you drive. You could have a concussion." Callum started.

"Yeah, no shit! When did you notice, after you put my head through a wall or when I didn't wake up for twelve hours?" She yelled, backing up off the bed and grabbing her keys from off the floor.

"I fucked up, okay? But I'm not letting you leave like this. You can hurt yourself." He said as he started to move closer to her.

"No, you stay away from me! I rather hurt myself than have you hurt me again." She practically ran out of the house and to her car, knowing Callum would be after her. She locked the doors as soon as she got inside, locking Callum out who only banged on the window. Ignoring him, she pulled away from his house and started to drive down the street. She drove slow and tried to focus on the road since her vision still wasn't completely okay. It was a bad idea to drive, but she had to get away from Callum. She wasn't going to deal with his reckless ways anymore. She finally pulled up to Fenton Works to see Danny, the only person who could help her. After parking she knocked on the door, leaning in the doorway for support. Her head was pounding and she was in so much pain she barely noticed the door swing open.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Do you happen to know first aid?" She asked. He assumed a mishap had happened with Callum and immediately took her by the arm and led her downstairs to the basement. He pulled up a stool to have her sit on and started to rummage through the drawers of the lab as Sam looked around. Danny came back with a first aid kit and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Callum put my head through is bedroom wall." She said simply, causing him to pause before shaking his head and opening the first aid kit.

"Bastard." He muttered, taking out a small flashlight to check her eyes. "Look at my finger." He instructed, flashing the light in her eyes so he could check her pupils. Afterwards, he put the flashlight back and placed the kit on a nearby desk. "Stand up. Close your eyes and try to touch your nose." She did as she was instructed, but missed her nose every time.

"Am I okay?" She asked.

"You have a mild to severe concussion. It's more severe than mild, but you won't die."

"How do you know all this stuff?" She asked, sitting back down.

"My mom knows first aid. She taught me a lot of stuff." He replied as he snatched up the first aid kit to put it away. While he did, Sam found her gaze fixate on the portal she was facing.

"That's what did this to you?" She asked, referring to his ghost powers.

"Yeah."

"Are you scared of it?" He scoffed.

"No. I go in it all the time now that it works."

"How can you not be scared of something that almost killed you?" Danny crossed his arms.

"I could ask you the same question." He countered, getting Sam to fall silent, but she wasn't going to let herself fall victim to someone like Callum. It's like he knew she would forgive him every time he did something to her, but not anymore. "How are you two gonna fix this?" He asked.

"We aren't. I'm going to break up with him." She replied, causing Danny to look at her.

"For real?"

"Yes. I can't do this anymore. I've realized I fell out of love with him a while ago, but thought it would come back. It never did. Of course him hitting me didn't help either. I need to protect myself and being with him is doing just the opposite."

"It's good that you realize that now." Danny said as Sam rose from her chair. She followed him upstairs and into the living room where they sat down on his couch.

"I'm gonna need a favor." She said, getting his attention. "Can you be there with me when I break up with Callum? Like be invisible inside the room? I'm just worried that he might snap and freak out."

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, let's go." She said, about to get off the couch, but didn't get far for Danny put an arm out to stop her.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I want to get it over with."

"At least take some Tylenol first. You need it for your head."

"Fine." He left the room, leaving Sam alone in the living room with her own thoughts. She never had someone that actually took care of her. All Callum did was hurt her and never really tried to help her, he would just do something to try to make up for it. That was all coming to an end soon enough, though.

* * *

Sam never felt so nervous to pull up in front of Callum's house, and probably for the last time. She had to break up with him, though. There was no point in staying with someone she didn't love anymore, especially when that person put his hands on her repeatedly. _Especially_ when said person almost killed her.

"Second thoughts?" Danny asked her, noticing she was deep in thought.

"No, just kind of worried." She responded.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said, flashing her a smile for reassurance.

"Okay. I guess it's now or never." She said, turning off her car and getting out. She walked up to Callum's door and knocked, looking back to look at Danny, but he was already invisible. When Callum opened the door, he was kind of shocked she had come back so quick, but happy to see her.

"Oh, good. You're back." He said as she walked inside. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked, the both of them sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"I'll live. Listen, I need to talk to you about something." She started, trying to avoid eye contact with him. She didn't know what to say exactly, so she just went with what she was thinking. "Callum, I can't be with you anymore." He was silent, as if he weren't expecting it after all he'd done. "I can't be with someone who abuses me. That's not love."

"But I do love you. Ever since we first met." He said, hoping to save their broken relationship.

"I know that, but being with you is dangerous. I've never been afraid of you, but after today, I'm scared you could kill me."

"Sam, I could never do that-"

"You said that about hitting me, and nothing has changed. I'm sorry, but everything that's happened just shows me that I don't love you anymore. You don't change no matter how many times you promise it. I can't try if you won't." She started to rise, but Callum grabbed her hand.

"But I love you! Does that not matter?" He asked, a look of hurt on his face that she had never seen before.

"I know. I'm sorry." She slipped her hand away and started to walk towards the door, expecting him to come after her, but he just sat frozen on the couch. She walked to her car and sat in the driver's seat as Danny appeared next to her.

"That went better than I thought it would." He said simply as Sam started to drive.

"I guess so. It kind of sucks breaking someone's heart." She responded lowly.

"He could have killed you. I don't have sympathy for him."

"If only it were as easy as that."

"It might take some time, but you'll feel better about it."

"I guess." She was holding in the tears she felt coming, but as soon as she parked at her house she started to break down.

"Why are you crying?" Danny asked, taking his seatbelt off to face her better.

"I don't know. It's just sad, you know?" She said, pausing to sniff. "I feel like I wasted almost two years with the wrong person, but at the same time we had so many memories together. It sucks to let all of that go." Danny leaned across to hug her, something she actually welcomed.

"It's okay to be sad about it. I expect nothing less, but you'll get over it. You'll find someone better." He said, never being that great at comforting people, but he'd try his best for Sam. She sniffed again and pulled away, nodding in agreement.

"I know. I kind of just want to eat my vegan ice cream and watch horror movies to cope." She said, making Danny chuckle.

"Then I'll check up on you tomorrow." He said, about to get out of the car, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"I never said I wanted you to go." She said, causing Danny to pause. He was actually happy that she wanted him to stay; he wanted to comfort her and try to make her feel better anyway.

"Does this mean I have to eat vegan ice cream?" He groaned, causing Sam to giggle and nod even through tears. He sighed unhappily as he opened the door. "Fine, but only because you're upset." The rest of the night consisted of different horror movies in Sam's theater in the basement. Of course she made fun of Danny for practically gagging at her vegan food, but she was used to the reaction. At least he made an effort to actually try it. They weren't even halfway through their third movie when Danny looked over to see her asleep. It was late and he knew he should probably go home, but he didn't want to leave Sam alone in the basement. He tried to pick her up in his arms as gently as possible before he floated up towards her room. He tucked her into bed before changing into his ghost half and floated towards the window.

"Sweet dreams." He said to her sleeping form before taking off into the night sky.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna say what you're all thinking, "FINALLY! BYE CALLUM!" Their relationship may be over, but is this the last time we hear from him? We'll have to find out...**

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew: Oh, I think we definitely need Danny to make him pay...**

 **GirlFish: Well, she seems safe from him for now since they are no longer together, but we'll have to see if he really does stay out of her life.**

 **Fan12: Yes, she could have easily.**

 **Chloee0x0: Don't hate me. They broke up, can I be forgiven now XD**

 **sammansonrepilica: Our little trooper will be fine, especially now since her and Callum are done.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry XD**

 **lindathepony: Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to see...**

 **Purplerox: She did the right thing and said BYEE lol**


	8. Chapter 8

When Sam was awoken by her alarm clock the next morning, she felt incredibly well rested, yet confused. She remembered falling asleep in the basement, not her bedroom. She assumed Danny had moved her before he left, but she wasn't complaining. Sleeping in her bed was way more comfortable than the basement couch. She had an hour to get ready for school, so she started with a shower followed by a blow dry and an outfit change. Once she was done, she realized that there was a big possibility of seeing Callum. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to message her at all, but she guessed that was a good thing. She didn't want to see or talk to him, so she definitely wasn't looking forward to today. She was down in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door, and she hoped that it wasn't Callum. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to see Danny.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning in the doorway.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay." He responded, which is when Sam noticed a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Why do you have flowers?" She queried.

"Well, I wanted to make you feel better, but didn't know how. I figured every girl likes flowers, even you." He said, extending his arm so she could accept his offering. She squinted at them, as if she didn't want to accept she liked something that was considered girly. "I even picked the purple ones." He continued, knowing it was her favorite color. She finally took the flowers from him and nodded towards the kitchen as a way to invite him in.

"Don't tell Tucker about this." She said, looking in the cabinet under the sink for a vase. She saw one towards the back and pulled it out gently. "I'd never hear the end of it if he found out I actually liked flowers that weren't dead." She continued as she placed the flowers in the vase.

"I won't say a word." Danny promised. She placed the flowers on the kitchen table and decided it made a nice addition to the decor. The flowers themselves were really pretty and it was really thoughtful that Danny had got them for her. She never thought of Danny as more than a friend when she was with Callum, but that's because she was loyal to her relationship. She just never allowed herself to think of him in any other way, even though she always thought Danny Phantom was kind of cute. Either way, she was prepared to stay single since she wanted a break from relationships for a while. It was time for her to do what she wanted to do without someone constantly over her shoulder.

"We should get going. We don't want to be late." She said, picking her backpack up from its place next to the front door.

"Want to fly?" Danny asked, stopping her from opening the door.

"Like in the sky?" She asked, but didn't realize how stupid that sounded until after she said it.

"Where else?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Right." She locked the door from the inside and he took that as a yes and transformed. He picked her up bridal style and headed into the sky and towards school.

"Do you have to be like this to be able to use your powers?" She asked, a question that she had been wondering since she found out about his ghost half.

"Not necessarily. They're just a lot stronger in this form." He answered.

"How often do you fight ghosts? Is it a lot?" He tried to stifle a laugh, getting a feeling that this was the start of a hundred questions.

"It varies. Sometimes it's every night, sometimes it's not at all."

"Have you ever gotten really hurt?"

"I get hurt all the time, but I heal way faster than the typical human. I'm usually better by the next day."

"I think you're too precious for this world, Danny. Most heroes are." She said, causing him to laugh.

"I appreciate that." He said, spotting the school below them. He landed behind the school where no one was to transform back to human. Sam groaned as they got closer to the main entrance.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want Callum trying to talk to me." She whined.

"It'll be okay. Just avoid him the best you can. I'll see you later." Danny said before heading towards his first class. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to head to her class as well. Throughout the day, Danny found himself worrying more than he should. He knew she could handle herself, but he just wanted to be with her in case anything happened. They didn't have any classes together, so the next time he was supposed to see her was their lunch period. Tucker was already at their normal table, but he didn't see any sign of Sam.

"Should I be worried Sam isn't here yet?" He asked.

"I just saw her before." Tucker responded. A few minutes passed before Sam appeared from behind Danny.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, plopping down next to him. Both boys could already tell that she wasn't in a good mood.

"Where were you?" Tucker asked.

"I came through the back door."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be seen by Callum."

"Did he do something?" Danny asked.

"No, he's just so annoying! When he sees me in the hallway he just stops and stares at me! It's like I'm trying to ignore his existence, and he's doing the complete opposite!" She yelled, swiping a hand down her face. "I guess I'll just ignore him for the rest of my life."

"He'll get over it eventually. It will just take time." Tucker said. That was the thing, though. Callum may be silent now, but he was crazy. She had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy when she started dating again. What if he started to get possessive and violent? She wouldn't know what to do if it came to that.

"I know. It sucks." She said, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"If he bothers you, I'll take care of it." Danny stated, cracking his knuckles on each hand.

"You're so scary." Tucker said sarcastically.

"In my ghost half, yes." He replied. Danny had already told Tucker that Sam had figured out his secret. Despite their bickering, Tucker really liked her as a friend and loved having her around. He just hoped she was able to keep his identity a secret.

"You don't need your ghost half to beat Callum." Sam interjected. "Just watch out for knives. He loves throwing them." She joked halfheartedly.

"Stop worrying about him. You're going to get anxious." Danny said.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, slouching in her seat.

"We'll do something fun after school. Maybe it will cheer you up." Sam sat back and looked across the table at Tucker, suddenly getting an idea. She may have learned Danny's secret, but she still had a secret of her own. To make it fair, it was time for Tucker to discover something she's been hiding.

"Hey, Danny. I think it's finally time Tucker came to my house." She said, causing Tucker to look at the both of them.

"Why? What's wrong with her house? Is she harboring vampires?" He asked, causing her to roll her eyes at his failed attempt to tease her.

"Let's just say I have secrets of my own and it's time you knew, too."

"Your vague answers are scaring me." He said, causing Danny to chuckle.

"Don't worry. You're going to love it." He said, coming to Sam's defense.

"I'm not sure I like surprises." Tucker said, but Danny and Sam knew otherwise.

* * *

"Okay, maybe I do like surprises." Tucker commented as he stared at the giant mansion in front of him. "This is really your house?" He asked, causing Sam to laugh.

"No, I just happen to have the key to open the front door." She said sarcastically. She opened the door and led them inside, but Tucker was frozen with his mouth ajar once he took a look at the inside.

"Dude. How much money does your family have?" He asked.

"A lot." She responded.

"This isn't even the best part." Danny said.

"Yeah. What you'll _really_ love is the basement. Follow me." She led them down to said basement and Tucker couldn't do anything but gasp. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, it actually did. The basement looked like a movie theater with a popcorn machine _and_ a soda fountain, along with a pool table and a hockey table. He was staring at the giant movie screen when his eyes trailed down to a certain game system she had.

"Y-you have a... a VR?" He stammered out, something he wasn't able to obtain yet considering a new virtual reality set was at least eight hundred dollars.

"Yeah." She said, walking over to it and picking up the headset. "Wanna play it?" She asked, causing his jaw to hit the floor yet again.

"I might actually cry." He said, causing Danny to laugh.

"I don't need you drowning the goggles in tears, so you better suck it up." She joked, throwing him the headset.

After hours of nonstop gameplay, the trio decided to call it a night. Sam waved Danny and Tucker off before they started their journey back to their houses.

"That was so sick. We need to go there more often." Tucker was saying.

"Yeah." Danny responded, but Tucker could tell something was off. He was usually talkative, especially when he was with Tucker, but his silence was throwing him off.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

"I don't know. I think I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I think I like Sam." He admitted.

"Well, no-duh." Tucker snorted.

"Seriously, Tucker! At first, I was just trying to help her. Now I think I have feelings."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Feelings suck!" He exclaimed. "Especially since she just got out of a relationship. I doubt she wants another one."

"I think she's feigning for a normal relationship. It may not happen soon, but you should be there when she's ready."

"Yeah, I guess." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "You know what would be cool? A virtual reality where Callum was never born." Tucker choked on a laugh before he pushed Danny lightly.

"You're an asshole." He said through laughter.

"I'm joking... kind of."

"Well, low-key, I totally agree." Danny smiled, knowing that whatever the situation was, Tucker would always have his back. That was something he wouldn't trade for the world, or a new virtual reality set.

* * *

 **Wow, that was cheesy. But then again, Danny is totally cheesy, but I find it adorable :3**

 **Guise, please review. Especially some of the new comers. I want to hear your opinions or guesses on what you think might happen. I'd love to hear from you :3**

 **GirlFish: Hmm, we'll have to see about that...**

 **sammansonrepilica: Yeah, she's totally stubborn. At least she was finally able to come to her senses about the whole thing before something even worse happened.**

 **Guest: Right? XD**

 **Chloee0x0: Nothing is ever that easy, huh? Lol we'll have to see what happens next...**

 **Purplerox: Yeah, everyone's thinking it XD**

 **ImaginativeGeek: Hey, even in a rage he's adorable XD**

 **Fan12: Cheers XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just had to update on Dannyversary. Have a good one!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks went better than Sam could have expected. Callum seemed to be leaving her alone since he hadn't been trying to contact her in any way. He even stopped showing up to lunch, which she was incredibly grateful for. She was finally able to be independent and worry about only herself for the first time in what seemed like forever. The only problem was, she found herself liking Danny more than she planned. It was like the more time she spent with him, the more she found out even more to like. You'd think falling for someone who was actually a respectful human being would be exciting, but Sam was scared. If her and Danny became involved, Callum would think she really did cheat on him. He could snap and try to hurt her or Danny. Considering Callum almost killed her on accident, she didn't want to see what could happen if he actually tried. She cared too much about Danny to get him hurt, so she'd keep her secrets to herself.

The trio was currently at the mall, thinking it was a good way to start the weekend. Tucker needed to buy a new controller anyway, so they were on their way to the game shop they frequently visited.

"I think I should have enough." He was saying to his two friends.

"If you don't, I got you." Sam said.

"You have enough to buy the entire store if you wanted!" He responded, causing Sam to laugh.

"I may have a lot of money, but I'm smart with it." As Tucker went on about her wealth, Sam noticed Danny hadn't spoken up yet. She thought maybe he was distracted, but when she turned her head to the side to look at him, he was already looking at her. She tried not to blush at the reality that she was the one distracting him. She didn't give him grief, though, considering she also found herself staring at him once in a while. Sometimes she thought that he liked her back, but she wouldn't let herself believe that for the sake of staying out of a relationship in order to protect him. Instead, she just stuck her tongue out at him as a response, causing him to crack that adoring smile she loved.

"Are you guys even listening?" Tucker asked, getting their attention.

"What?" They both asked, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Lovebirds." He scoffed, causing Sam to punch him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, it's a term of endearment!" He defended. Danny was about to interject, but when he opened his mouth, his ghost sense went off instead. Not a few moments later, there were screams coming from what sounded like the food court nearby. Danny could hear a motorcycle revving and knew the ghostly specter was Johnny 13.

"Duty calls." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Need any help?" Tucker asked.

"I should be fine. It's just Johnny. You guys go back to my house. I'll meet up with you after this." Sam and Tucker obeyed and turned away to leave the mall as Danny took off. Sam had already experienced a few ghost attacks where Danny had to run off, so she was already used to it happening. That didn't stop her from worrying, though. When they got to Danny's house, Tucker led them straight to Danny's room so he could hop onto his computer.

"Doomed?" He asked her. She slid her backpack off her shoulders gently and pulled out her laptop.

"Yeah." She responded, setting up on Danny's bed. After a few games, she started over thinking as she worried about Danny. It had been over an hour and he still wasn't back yet. He usually didn't take that long and she was starting to think that he was seriously injured.

"Do you think Danny's okay?" She asked Tucker.

"I'm sure he's fine." He responded, distracted by the game.

"He usually doesn't take this long." She continued, not even concerned when her game avatar was blown to bits. She only closed her laptop and stuffed it back into her backpack, too concerned to think about video games.

"Danny can handle Johnny. He's done it multiple times before."

"I know that. I just don't know why I'm so worried."

"Probably because you have a giant crush on him." He said, catching her off guard.

"You're funny." She said in attempt to hide her feelings.

"No, _you_ are. It's like you aren't even trying to hide it. If you like him, why don't you go out with him?"

"It's not that simple." He scoffed.

"It never is with you girls." He muttered, causing Sam to stand up from the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He said, trying to brush it off, but Sam wasn't going to let him get away with it. She cracked a deviant smile as she went over to the keyboard and started slapping random keys, messing up his entire game. Tucker yelled in protest and tried to hold her back as she tried to fight against him.

"I leave for five minutes and you're already fighting?" They heard Danny say from behind them. They stopped bickering and Sam ran over to hug him, even if she didn't realize it. He cringed a bit when she squeezed him, causing her to pull away.

"You're hurt." She stated, spotting a gash on his back.

"It's fine." He said, shrugging it off. She also noticed he had a small gash above his eyebrow and he looked roughed up in general.

" _Johnny_ did that much damage?" Tucker asked, noticing he was more hurt than usual.

"More like his shadow did." He said as he changed back to human. "What are we playing, Doomed? I call next game." He continued, but Sam could see he was bleeding through his shirt. She knew it had to be tended to or else it would get infected, and she wan't going to let Danny ignore it.

"No, you're coming with me." She said, getting his attention.

"Where?" He asked.

"To clean that cut. You helped me when I was hurt and now it's my turn to do the same. Now grab a shirt and meet me in the bathroom." She said before leaving the room. Danny and Tucker looked at each other before shrugging. Danny took a clean shirt from his dresser and met Sam in the bathroom where she was holding the first aid kit that they kept under the sink. "I need your shirt off." She said.

"What? No." He responded, feeling self conscious.

"I don't need to see everything. I just need to see your back." He sighed reluctantly and turned around so she was facing his back before taking his shirt off and throwing it aside. She cleaned the open wound with peroxide before covering it with a patch of gauze and taping it in place. "Done." She backed away and he quickly tugged on the clean shirt he had brought with him.

"That wasn't so bad." He said.

"I'm not finished." She said, sitting down on the edge of the tub. She patted the empty seat next to her and he moved to occupy it. "You have a cut by your eye." She informed him. Although she seemed calm and collected, he could see that something was bothering her.

"You seem rattled." He said.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." She stated, pouring a little peroxide on a washcloth before using it to clean the area.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly." She said sarcastically.

"I heal fast. I'll be okay." She just nodded before removing the cloth, and he could tell there was more happening in her head than she was showing. "I'm sorry." He said, getting her attention.

"For what?"

"Scaring you."

"It's okay."

"Things might get rough, but I'll always come back." He said, locking eyes with her to let her know he meant it.

"I just... I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She said, causing Danny to lean in closer.

"I don't know either. You mean a lot to me."

"I know."

"I'll always protect you." Even though her mind said no, her body clearly wanted to kiss him considering how close they were from actually sealing the deal. However, she had to let her mind take over, because the last thing she wanted to do was get Danny hurt. She pulled away at what seemed to be last second and stood up, throwing the washcloth by the sink.

"Tucker is probably waiting for us." She said, opening the bathroom door. Danny was disappointed that he couldn't make his move, but he wasn't going to make her do something that she didn't want to do.

"Yeah." He replied, following her pursuit. He couldn't help but think that she was hard to understand sometimes. He had the feeling that she liked him based on how she acted around him, but then she did things like this. It was almost like she was scared of something, but he couldn't understand what. It was hard to get inside her head, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. All he had to do now was wait for her to be ready. He normally wasn't a patient person, but when it came to her, he would do whatever it takes.

* * *

 **So close, but nope. You thought it was going to be that easy? Oh, no. At least not yet lol** **Please review guise. I appreciate every single one :D**

 **Mallory: We'll have to see about that lol**

 **Jabberdom: Yeah, I thought adding the fact that Sam had a virtual reality set would be the cherry on top lol**

 **BEWARE: I think everyone is lol**

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew: I think everyone is waiting for that to happen lol But we'll have to wait and see what actually happens...**

 **Scoobyfan4ever: Thank you :)**

 **sammansonrepilica: I love their bromance XD Yeah, from this chapter it's easy to see they like each other, but the fear of Callum ruining everything prevents Sam from doing anything about it. We'll have to see what happens between them...**

 **Guest: Caught them feelings XD You right**


End file.
